


Steal Me With A Kiss

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, absolutely very non con, someone being threatened with a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wants Jim and Jim takes sleeping pills. The aftermath is unavoidable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Me With A Kiss

Once, Sebastian had to drag Jim home because he was too drunk to stand. To see Jim like that, unable to defend himself and clinging to Sebastian for support, was quite possibly the most arousing non-sexual experience of his life. He wasn’t sure, still isn’t sure, if it was because he had a beautiful man draped all over himself or because he got to see his uptight, over-controlling dickwad of a boss without so much as basic control of his own body, but now that Sebastian’s seeing Jim even more helpless, he’s starting to lean more towards the second option.

Jim’s mouth is hanging open and there's drool on the pillow. He really is completely helpless like this, knocked out flat for the night by the pills he takes every evening to put him to sleep and just the thought that Jim Moriarty with his dangerous eyes and his genial madness is reduced to a soft, warm pile of flesh at night with no way to fend off an attack has Sebastian rock hard. He has never wanted anyone more than this and what few moral qualms he has are forgotten completely after he’s poked Jim in the arm and not received a single response from the man. He’s as dead to the world as anyone has ever been. 

When Sebastian leans down and kisses him, he gets the exact same reaction. Jim doesn't move, doesn't offer up any sort of resistance or reciprocation at all; Sebastian can do anything to him like this. It’s not the first time that Sebastian’s been grateful for Jim’s good night pills, but it’s certainly the first time he’s gotten anything beyond a quite moment to himself from them, and he thinks that he’s long overdue a bonus anyway. Jim, the little slut, has fucked his way through half the organisation by now, and somehow Sebastian is always left to do nothing but escort old conquests out the door.

Not tonight, though. Tonight it’s Sebastian that lifts Jim’s covers and finds out that Jim sleeps naked. He looks nonthreatening like that, curled up on his side, cock soft and hands curled up into little fists. He might as well be an ordinary person for all the good his power does him when he’s drugged himself into a stupor. Sebastian takes off his jeans and underpants before he slips into bed with Jim, pulling the covers up over them both to hide. They could just as well have been boyfriends together in bed, but Sebastian doesn’t indulge that train of thought; he likes the reality of the situation much better. Robbing Jim of his power is sweeter than it would've been to get this from him willingly.

Sebastian kisses him again, invades his mouth with his tongue, rather, runs it all over Jim's teeth and tongue and cheeks, tasting him thoroughly as he considers what to do next. He loves the way Jim’s breathing pattern doesn’t even change, the way Jim is never going to know that Sebastian was even here. If he plays his cards right, he’s going to be able to do this again - and again, and again, and again. It is with that in mind that he ever so slowly moves a hand over Jim’s hip, down to his arse, squeezes it with mock affection and moves two fingers down his crack.

He’s tight. Too tight. It only makes Sebastian want him more when he realises that he’d be the first to ever breach Jim’s body in quite a while, but the pain might wake Jim up, and while Sebastian is prepared to face his wrath he’d like to be able to stay in Jim’s good graces. Jim just has to trust him enough to keep taking those pills, to keep making himself such an easy and willing target. An wasy and willing target, because there are other places on a man’s body that give pleasure.

After a final, sloppy kiss, mingling their drool together on the pillow, Sebastian gets out from underneath the sheets. He has no business there any longer and there are other things that he wants more than to feel Jim’s vulnerable skin against his. Maybe next time, he’ll feel more patient. For now, Sebastian doesn’t want to take his time. For now, he wants to use Jim, for both the physical pleasure and for the pleasure of knowing that he not only could, but that he actually did. 

He’s still naked and Jim’s mouth is still open and arranging his boss’s limbs on the bed is ridiculously simple. There’s no weight at all to the arms and chest he angles to his liking, nor to the head he grabs by the hair and holds still. It’s more difficult to control himself when he looks down at sees his own bobbing erection in the foreground and Jim’s face in the background, and Sebastian has half a mind to come on his face, but then thinks the better of it. If he’s going to give himself away, he might as well fuck Jim in his tight arse and give himself away properly, or else it’d be a waste of opportunity.

Instead, he yanks Jim’s hair watches as his head rolls back on his neck, takes a hold of his own cock with his free hand and bends over, dips himself into Jim’s mouth. The feeling of Jim’s soft, wet membranes against his own makes him groan loudly and he can already feel pleasure running up his spine, just waiting to be released. It’s like fucking a very loose cunt, all wet heat between Jim’s cheek and tongue, but not much friction. He gives it to himself, sliding two fingers in on the other side of his cock and rubs it against Jim’s insides, moaning loudly in the process just because he can. Jim can’t hear him, probably can’t even feel a thing, and Sebastian loves it. He could do anything to Jim; his boss should be glad that all he wants is to come.

Between the stimulation and the thought that this is Jim Moriarty’s mouth he’s fucking, the great debaser Jim Moriarty he’s humiliating and abusing, it doesn’t take him long to get himself to an orgasm. He comes still inside of Jim, which his cock pressed close to Jim’s cheek and the idea that the sperm will leak out of his mouth to add to the wet stain already on his pillow over the course of the night. Sebastian pulls back out, satisfied in the knowledge that Jim will wake up with a bad taste in his mouth and no way to prove what went down in there tonight.

Before he leaves, Sebastian is careful to arrange Jim’s limbs in the same way they were when he entered the room. Then, he gathers his things up and goes on to have very good night’s sleep, feeling very satisfied and good with himself for doing what he’d done.

It’s only the next morning, when he wakes up to someone straddling his chest and holding a knife to his throat, that he begins to feel regret. He blinks his eyes open and finds himself looking up into the hateful, black debts of Jim Moriarty’s soul. The knife presses harder.

“It wasn’t very nice of you to leave without returning the favour last night, sweetheart,” he says, head tilted, smiling. “I think you might want to go ahead and correct that mistake, or you won’t be so lucky as to wake up again.”


End file.
